Um Novo Crepúsculo
by angelcullen14
Summary: Sinopse: E se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes? E se Isabella Swan tivesse uma irmã? Anna Elise Swan era dois anos mais nova que Bella. Ela tinha sido resultado de uma noite de recaída de Renée e Charlie quando ele foi ver a filha em Phoenix. Renée, não querendo a criança, a mandou para um orfanato. Os anos foram passando e Charlie descobriu que tinha uma filha a mais. A encontro
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo:**_

Charlie:

Eu estava pasmo. Renée tinha mais uma filha minha e simplesmente a abandonou porque não queria a menina.

-Renée, eu poderia ficar com a menina! – Falei gritando. Nesse momento Bella chegou à sala com o namorado Edward. Eles estão juntos há pouco mais de dois meses.

-Que gritaria é essa? – Bella perguntou.

-Conta Renée! Fala pra sua filha a merda que você fez!

-Charlie! Não!

-Fala!

-Alguém me explica alguma coisa!

-O que está acontecendo é que eu e sua mãe tivemos uma noite quando você tinha dois anos. E ela engravidou! E sabe o que a sua mãe fez?

-Charlie... – Renée falou chorando.

-Ela se livrou da menina porque não queria mais filhos! Porque era minha filha! Porque ela era egoísta e achou que você se sentiria excluída com outra criança por perto!

Bella olhou horrorizada pra Renée. Edward a abraçou quando ela começou a chorar.

-Filha...

-Não! Eu não quero ouvir! Como você pôde?!

-EU NÃO QUERIA MAIS UMA CRIANÇA! APENAS VOCÊ ME BASTAVA!

-ERA UM BEBÊ! NÃO UMA COISA QUE VOCÊ FAZ E JOGA FORA! – Bella também gritou e correu para o quarto com Edward em seu encalço.

-Você a colocou contra mim!

-Eu apenas não escondi a verdade dela Renée. Agora saia da minha casa! Assim que Bella quiser ela irá te procurar. Você conhece a nossa filha. Ela só precisa de tempo.

Renée pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Agora eu tinha que encontrar a minha filha.

Bella:

Uma irmã! Eu tinha uma irmã!

Edward estava ao meu lado. Apenas permitindo que eu chorasse.

-Quero a minha irmã aqui. – Falei e voltei a chorar.

-Eu sei, meu amor. Calma. Eu vou ajudar você a encontrá-la.

Assenti.

Que loucura! Uma irmã!

Anna:

**Esses dias eu tive uns sonhos estranhos. Estava correndo por uma paisagem linda. E tinha um rapaz ao meu lado. Ele tinha os cabelos loiro mel e olhos dourados. E o mais engraçado e confuso, é que brilhávamos ao sol. As arvores passavam como vultos enquanto corríamos e riamos. Estávamos felizes...**

**Felicidade...**

**Eis uma coisa que eu jamais fui.**

**Meus pais me abandonaram quando eu ainda era um bebê num orfanato em NY. Mas, aos 10 anos eu fui trazida para essa merda de internato. Aqui aprendemos de tudo. Inclusive a sermos infelizes.**

**Junto comigo, quando me deixaram no orfanato, tinha apenas uma folha com o meu nome, mas, sem nenhum sobrenome: Anna Elise.**

**Hoje eu tenho 15 anos. Estou no segundo ano do ensino médio apenas porque sou dotada de uma inteligência daquelas. O que me transforma na esquisita. Eu sou bonita. Ao menos é o que as minhas duas amigas, Elle e Danna sempre me dizem. Cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e pele branca. Tenho 1,61m e tenho o corpo bonito. Gosto de praticar esportes e dança. Quando estou dançando é a única hora em que eu me sinto livre e um pouco feliz. No restante do tempo fico isolada em meu quarto. Apenas escrevendo em meu diário (você) e lendo meus livros já surrados e repetitivos.**

**Já os li diversas vezes. Mas, sempre que minhas amigas voltam das férias, me trazem roupas e livros novos. Sai pouquíssimas vezes. Apenas para passeios a museus e pontos turísticos.**

**Minha vida se resume a sonhar.**

**Sonhar se um dia encontrarei meus pais.**

**Sonhar se um dia encontrarei o loiro dos meus sonhos.**

**Sonhar...**

**Sonhar...**

**Sonhar.**

_**Capítulo Um:**_

Charlie:

Não sei como, mas, Carlisle Cullen me ajudou a encontrar minha filha. Ela estava em NY.

Agora estávamos num jatinho. Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme e eu. Eles fizeram questão de me dar apoio e eu aceitei de bom grado. Jamais poderia agradecer o suficiente o que eles estão fazendo por mim, Bella e a minha filha.

Anna.

Anna como a minha bisavó. Ao menos Renée acertou em alguma coisa.

Já faz quase quatro meses desde que Renée me revelou isso. E Bella ainda não fala com ela e nem chega muito perto dela. Renée ainda tentou uma aproximação, mas, Bella apenas disse que precisava de um tempo.

#######******#######

Chegamos à frente do internato. Carlisle estava com o advogado e eles foram ver o que poderiam fazer.

-Vamos entrar. Aqui ela recebeu o sobrenome Summers.

Assenti. Bella segurou minha mão e entramos. Fomos encaminhados até uma sala.

Quinze longos minutos se passaram. A porta abriu e uma freira passou com uma menina loirinha. Todos arfamos. Ela era idêntica a Bella, só que loira de olhos verdes.

-Meu Deus! – Ela soltou um arquejo.

-Querida... Esse é Charlie Swan. Seu pai.

A menina sorriu e correu pra mim. Esperei uma cena de rejeição, mas, ela não apareceu. Apertei a pequena em meus braços e Bella se uniu a nós dois. Minhas menininhas. Minhas pequenas. Minhas princesas.

Depois dos cumprimentos, contamos tudo. Ela apenas ouviu tudo atentamente.

-Ela não me quis...

-Filha, Renée sempre foi maluca. O que ela fez é imperdoável, mas, eu não posso e não quero ficar julgando ninguém.

-Eu a perdoo. – Ficamos surpresos. – Não a entendo, mas, não quero guardar raivas comigo.

Bella não tinha soltado as mãos da irmã em momento nenhum.

-Aqui. Anna, vá buscar suas coisas. Sua irmã pode ir ajudar se quiser.

Anna assentiu e arrastou Bella e Edward com ela.

Anna:

Meu pai apareceu. E eu tenho uma irmã!

Edward e ela estavam me ajudando. Peguei apenas as poucas roupas que eu tinha e meus livros. Meu diário inseparável e me troquei. Logo papai, adoro poder dizer isso, me ajudou e logo estávamos a caminho de Forks.

#######******#######

O quarto de Bella era pequeno. Mas, couberam duas camas. Iríamos dividir o quarto. Eu estava acostumada, mas, não queria incomodar a Bella.

-Eu posso...

-Papai, nós duas vamos ficar bem aqui.

Ele apenas assentiu.

Bella me ajudou e logo eu fui tomar banho. Vesti jeans, uma blusa de mangas e uma jaqueta. Charlie queria me levar a La Push para que eu conhecesse um amigo dele. Eu estava cansada, mas, papai estava tão empolgado que eu apenas aceitei ir. Bella iria conosco e eu notei que Edward não gostou disso. Ou pode ter sido apenas coisa da minha cabeça.

A praia era linda. Conheci os quileutes e fiquei bastante amiga de Paul. O pessoal pareceu surpreso, mas, nem ligamos. Ele tem 19 anos, mas, é o mesmo que um moleque!

Ficamos lá até tarde e voltamos pra casa. Charlie e Bella ficaram surpresos quando eu disse que estava no segundo ano. Charlie iria me matricular na escola e tinha que saber como eu estava. Segundo Bella estudaríamos juntas nesse novo ano letivo.

Assim que deitei na cama lembrei que não tinha escrito meu diário. Mas, estava exausta.

Dormi depressa.

E mais uma vez, sonhei com o meu loiro de olhos dourados.

Edward:

Alice estava estranha. Muito mesmo. Ela andava escondendo algumas visões que estava tendo. E uma delas eu vi brevemente que se tratava de Jasper. Mas, porque esconder algo assim? Porque esconder o que iria acontecer com ele. Ou não, em todo caso.

Jasper também estava achando estranho. Ainda mais porque de uns tempos pra cá ela vem o tratando friamente.

-Alice eu não aguento mais! – Jasper gritou. – O que está acontecendo caralho?!

-Jasper, não me enche!

-FALA PORRA!

-O QUE TEM É QUE EU NÃO SOU A SUA COMPANHEIRA! NUNCA FOMOS COMPANHEIROS DE VERDADE E O EDWARD FEZ A MERDA DE TRAZER A SUA VERDADEIRA COMPANHEIRA PRA CIDADE. A IRMÃ DA BELLA!

Todos estávamos chocados. Anna. Uma garota de apenas 15 anos era a companheira do Jasper?

-Você está pirando?

-Nunca estive tão lúcida! Jasper eu tive visões claras. Você e Anna são destinados um ao outro. Eu fui apenas aquela que ajudou você. Sabemos que o que temos é mais por carência e carinho do que por amor de verdade.

-Eu tinha noção disso. Mas, uma humana?

-Edward está com uma humana.

-Ela tem 15 anos, Alice! 15 anos!

-E tem o mesmo bloqueio que a Bella. Não leio a mente de nenhuma delas. Jasper, calma. Não é o fim do mundo.

Ele respirou fundo e saiu. Iria caçar.

Anna:

Acordei sentindo ainda um friozinho gostoso. Bella ainda dormia e eu vi quando Edward entrou pela janela.

Vampiros.

Quando eu sequer poderia imaginar?

E porque não tenho medo?

Levantei e fui me arrumar. Tomei um banho demorado e vesti roupas que me aquecessem. Eu tinha que ir as compras, mas, ainda não sabia como pedir isso ao meu pai.

Desci e encontrei Charlie.

-Ainda é cedo, querida.

-Costume. Bom dia papai!

-Bom dia querida.

Bella apareceu e me ajudou com o café da manhã. Comemos em silencio.

-Pai, eu tenho poucas roupas... E quase nenhuma de inverno...

Ele sorriu.

-Não fique sem jeito, querida. Vá com ela Bella!

Bella assentiu e papai foi pra delegacia.

-Vamos a Port Angeles. Acho que vou chamar a Alice.

Assenti. Eu ainda não conhecia todos os Cullen. Apenas Edward, Carlisle e Esme.

-Esme pediu que fossemos até lá. Ela quer ver você.

Sorri e depois de arrumar a casa saímos.

Chegamos numa mansão enorme. Meu coração estava acelerado. Não é todo dia que encontramos vampiros...

Entramos na casa e Esme veio até mim. A abracei sem medo. Por algum motivo eu tinha plena confiança neles.

-Querida... O Edward você já conhece. Mas, Carlisle e eu temos outros filhos. Todos adotamos e amamos como nossos de sangue. Essa é Rosálie. – A loira me sorriu sincera e por algum motivos todos ficaram surpresos. – Esse é Emmett. Essa é Alice. – A baixinha apenas me sorriu sem graça. – Esse é Jasper.

-Você! – Falamos ao mesmo tempo e eu apaguei.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dois:**_

Jasper:

Agora eu acreditava em tudo. Anna desmaiou e eu a coloquei sobre o sofá.

-Vocês se conhecem?

-Em termos. Eu achei que isso não existisse!

-Filho do que você está falando?

-Anna! Eu namorei uma garota quando humano. Iríamos nos casar, mas, eu cismei em entrar para o exército. Elisa... A Elisa é a Anna!

-Você está louco?

-Amor, eu vi tudo na mente dele. Jasper está falando a verdade. Anna é a reencarnação de Elisa.

Fechei meus olhos. Elisa...

Eu a amei tanto. Sofri tanto quando fui transformado. Não apenas pela sede, mas, por saber que o monstro no qual eu havia me tornado me impediria de poder sequer chegar perto dela.

Anna abriu os olhos e me fitou.

Não tinha mais ninguém na sala.

-Eu... Eu passei a vida sonhando com você. Mas, você também pareceu me reconhecer. Como?

Tentei explicar da melhor forma possível a Anna o que estava acontecendo. Ela ficou calada o tempo todo. Não me interrompeu em momento nenhum.

-Anna? Acho que agora é a hora que você ou surta ou aceita.

Ela riu baixo.

-Bem... Vampiros e lobisomens existem. Porque eu não acreditaria em você?

-Você sabe o que eu sou?

-Bem, Bella e Edward não foram cuidadosos. Ele entrou pela janela dela e eu vi. Tentei dormir, mas, ainda assim ouvi um pouco do que eles conversavam.

Assenti.

"_**Agora ela é mais uma humana que sabe."**_

-Você quer conhecer a casa?

Ela apenas assentiu e eu fui mostrando tudo pra ela.

Anna:

Ele evitou entrar num dos quartos. Como ele não havia me apresentado o dele e de Alice eu fiquei em dúvida. Claro!

Eles são um casal!

Descemos e Rosálie estava conversando com uma Bella surpresa. Seguimos para Port Angeles. Emmett, Edward e Jasper vieram conosco. Alice não quis vir.

Eu me sentia uma intrusa. De alguma forma sentia que, naquele momento, Alice é quem deveria estar ali.

Entramos e saímos de lojas a tarde toda. E não vi Bella pagando uma peça sequer. Mas, Jasper estava me distraindo. Conversávamos sobre várias coisas e eu encontrei coisas em comum. Ele amava história e filosofia. Filmes antigos. Astronomia. Musica clássica e um pouco de jazz. Adorava ler e escrever. Era mesmo dos meus.

Paramos pra comer. Bem, Bella e eu comemos, depois fomos pra casa.

Jasper não me saia da cabeça. Tomei um banho. A ficha estava caindo.

Uma reencarnação!

Ri sozinha.

E as coisas só ficam mais estranhas.

#######******#######

Alice viajou para Paris. Eu me senti culpada. Ainda mais quando Bella disse ao Edward que Alice só foi para que o caminho ficasse aberto pra mim e Jasper. Esme e Carlisle sentiam falta dela.

-Em um mês você completa 16 anos. É tão avessa a festas como a Bella? – Rosálie perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu nunca tive uma festa.

Todos me olharam.

-Nunca? Você tá falando sério?- Emmett me perguntou chocado.

-No orfanato e depois no internato, não tínhamos uma comemoração. Apenas recebíamos uma saída. Íamos até no máximo vinte minutos de onde ficava o internato. Eu ia até a casa de umas amigas e voltava. Apenas isso.

-Você nunca teve vontade?

-Claro que sim, Edward.

-Algum tema em específico?

-Baile de máscaras. Nos filmes que eu via eram perfeitos.

Jasper mudou de assunto e eu me lancei nele.

#######******#######

As aulas chegaram. E falta apenas uma semana para que eu complete 16 anos. Encontrei uma academia de dança em Forks e me inscrevi. Acabou que ganhei um emprego lá.

Vou trabalhar todos os dias da semana depois da escola. Mas, ainda terei tempo para os deveres de casa e da escola.

Bella e eu chegamos à escola e encontramos os Cullen. Ela abraçou Edward e eu fui praticamente jogada para o ar por Emmett. Gritei rindo e o pessoal riu. Jasper beijou minha testa e eu notei algumas pessoas nos encarando.

Então esse era o mundo real!

Jasper:

O dia na escola foi cheio. Ainda mais porque Anna era uma novidade completa. A Swan perdida, como Jéssica e Mike a estavam chamando. Ela não gostava muito, isso era perceptível, mas, Anna também não era de repreender ninguém.

Mas, o dia até que passou depressa. Ela tinha que ir trabalhar e todos combinamos de assistir a uma aula dela. Chegamos antes.

Anna entrou e não parecia apenas uma garota prestes há completar 16 anos. Ela estava de saltos. Uma calça que me deixou doido por ver suas curvas. Merda! Se controle Jasper!

Edward riu e eu apenas revirei os olhos. Bella sorria pra irmã. Ela era protetora ao extremo com Anna.

Chegou um rapaz para ser o par dela como professor. E eles ensinariam logo tango!

Uma porra de uma dança sensual com um filho da puta que projetava a quilômetros o quanto estava a desejando.

-Se acalme, Jasper!

Respirei fundo e Anna me olhou sorrindo. Foi inevitável não sorrir de volta.

A aula se desenrolava bem. Tanto que Emmett e Rosálie inventaram de ter aulas também. Acabou que Edward convenceu Bella.

-Jasper? Quer dançar?

Era uma música lenta. Levantei e fui dançar.

A música mudou para uma valsa. Dançávamos perfeitamente. Olhos nos olhos. Eu ouvia seu coração acelerado. Sua face estava levemente corada. Isso deixava seu sangue extremamente atrativo pra mim. Mas, ao contrário de sentir aquela vontade toda de matar ela, eu sentia apenas que a vida dela era importante demais.

Olhei pra Edward e ele sorriu.

Eu tinha conseguido o meu autocontrole!

A aula terminou e fomos pra casa.

-A festa está indo perfeitamente bem. Hoje eu combinei tudo com o salão em Port Angeles, com o Buffet e com a decoração. Rosálie, amanhã você não vai a escola. Preciso que me ajude com as roupas. Vamos buscar em Seattle.

Sim. Estávamos preparando a festa dos sonhos pra Anna.

-Jasper, chegou isso pra você.

Peguei o envelope e o abri.

-Alice está pedindo o divórcio.

_Querido Jasper..._

_Eu sei que você já ama a Anna e não vou ficar mesmo no caminho de vocês. Espero de verdade que sejam felizes. Porque eu estou..._

_Encontrei o meu companheiro._

_O Caleb. Ele é inglês, mas, mora em Paris desde que foi transformado há quase 200 anos. Nos conhecemos e eu estou apaixonada. Ele por mim também. Mas, enquanto estivermos casados eu jamais o trairia. Mesmo sabendo que você não faria nada._

_Assim que você assinar, eu vou saber e poder ficar com ele. Você será imensamente feliz com a sua Anna e eu com o meu Caleb._

_Eu ainda amo você. Mas, agora amo do jeito certo._

_Como meu irmão._

_Com amor..._

_Alice Cullen._

_P.S: Diga a Esme que em alguns meses estarei de volta e agora com mais um membro para a família. Diga aos outros que os amo e estou com saudades._

Sorri. Alice não tem jeito.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Três:**_

Anna:

**Parabéns pra mim!**

**16 anos. Como diz o meu pai...**

**Ele tá ficando velho!**

**Esses dias o pessoal anda tão misterioso. Jasper tem estado cada dia mais grudado comigo.**

**Ele e Alice se separaram. E eu fiquei feliz por ela ter encontrado seu verdadeiro amor. Até porque estou apaixonada pelo Jasper.**

**Eu sei. Pode parecer apenas uma paixonite adolescente, mas, eu sinto que não é. Nosso amor superou até a morte. E como não amar aquele homem lindo?**

**Céus!**

**Preciso ir. Rosálie me chamando.**

Guardei meu diário e desci. Bella e Rosálie estavam com cupcakes nas mãos cantando parabéns. Abracei as duas e apenas Bella e eu comemos.

Assim que terminamos elas me arrastaram para um salão de beleza.

-Não acredito!

Gritei e as meninas me abraçaram. Danna, Elle e eu chorávamos.

-Como? Por quê?

-Bem, hoje é seu aniversário. Nossa caçulinha está completando 16 anos. Jamais deixaríamos de passar esse dia com você!

As abracei novamente e entramos no SPA. Sim, porque aquilo não era nem de longe um simples salão de beleza.

Unhas, cabelos, maquiagem, massagens, depilação, limpeza de pele...

Tudo que tínhamos direito e um pouco mais.

Passava das cinco e meia quando entramos numa sala.

-Anna, agora temos que nos vestir. – Bella falou. – Pra sua festa de aniversário.

Eu fiquei impressionada. Estava me segurando pra não chorar. Me segurando mesmo. Ao me olhar no espelho vi uma princesa. Sabe aquelas que tem príncipe encantado e um final feliz?

-Vocês estão falando sério? – perguntei a Rosálie que sorriu assentindo. – Deus!

-Vamos? Temos uma festa pra aproveitar.

Assenti e logo entravamos numa limusine. Eu estava encantada. Rosálie, Bella, Elle e Danna estavam conversando e eu conseguia apenas rezar.

Sim. Estava agradecendo a Deus por ter encontrado meu pai, minha irmã, e amigos maravilhosos que sempre me fazem feliz.

-A ideia do aniversário foi do Jasper. Faríamos uma festa de qualquer forma, mas, ele quis que fosse algo que você sempre sonhou.

Eu olhei pra Rosálie e sorri corada.

-Ele ama você, Any. Espero que vocês sejam felizes.

Corei ainda mais e as meninas riram.

Logo estávamos numa espécie de casa de shows em Port Angeles. Ficava a apenas 25 minutos de onde estávamos no SPA.

Assim que sai sorri. Jasper estava a minha espera e meio que me olhava abismado.

-Você está linda! Ainda mais linda!

-Obrigada.

Ele me ofereceu seu braço e eu aceitei. A decoração estava simplesmente perfeita. Charlie veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou. Parecia emocionado.

-Parabéns, querida!

-Obrigada papai.

Logo Esme e Carlisle me abraçaram. Eles diziam que me tinham como afilhada e Charlie aceitava numa boa. Emmett e Edward também me abraçaram. Logo vieram os lobos. Vi que Jasper não gostou quando Paul me abraçou, mas, ele apenas era meu amigo.

O DJ, começou a tocar. Até mesmo Bella, que estava dançando muito bem com minhas aulas, estava jogada na pista de dança. Papai estava numa mesa com Billy e alguns amigos. Esme e Carlisle estavam em outra mesa com uns colegas dele do hospital.

Jasper segurou minha mão e nos afastamos do pessoal. Ele queria conversar comigo.

Sentamos num lugar mais reservado. Não tinha ninguém ali.

Deixei minha máscara ao lado e ele sorriu.

-Gostando da festa? – Me perguntou enquanto segurava minha mão.

-Demais. Rosie me disse que você planejou tudo. Obrigada!

-Eu dei a ideia de que fosse assim, lembra que você comentou? – Assenti. – Esme e Rosálie foram as responsáveis por tudo sair perfeito. Eu não levo jeito.

Rimos e ele foi se aproximando. Nossos lábios se tocaram e eu tremi. Não de medo, mas, de expectativa. Era meu primeiro beijo.

No começo ele apenas beijava meus lábios. Estava me acalmando. Mostrando que me entendia. Logo sua língua pediu passagem e eu apenas consenti. E num momento nosso beijo era urgente. Necessitado. Eu não tinha medo de me entregar, e ele tampouco tinha medo de me receber. Estávamos naquele amasso quando Rosálie apareceu.

-Desculpe! – Ela falou sem graça. – É que Esme acha melhor cantarmos os parabéns. Assim podemos aproveitar melhor...

-Calma, mana. Tá tudo bem. – Jasper riu e ela assentiu. Eu ainda estava corada. – Vamos, amor?

-Vamos.

Levantamos do sofá e seguimos com Rosálie que parecia brilhar.

Papai nos viu de mãos dadas e apenas sorriu. Ele parecia estar aceitando melhor os Cullen. Ou em todo caso Edward e Jasper.

Cantamos os parabéns e comemos. Ao menos os humanos. Os Cullen fingiram comer. Logo o pessoal estava dançando novamente.

Jasper pediu pra namorar comigo e meu pai deixou. Bella sorriu pra mim. Éramos muito apegadas e uma só queria a felicidade da outra.

-Querida, você está bem adiantada na escola. Já sabe que faculdade quer fazer? – Esme perguntou.

-Medicina. Será que o meu padrinho tinha algo a me indicar? – Perguntei fazendo graça.

-Talvez. – Carlisle falou rindo. – Dartmouth é uma ótima escolha. Eu estudei lá.

-Legal.

Ficamos conversando um pouco até que teve a valsa. Sim, Rosálie estava mais era me dando uma festa de debutante.

Dancei com meu pai primeiro. Depois com meu príncipe Jasper...

Depois Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Paul e Embry.

Logo estava com Jasper novamente. Agora dançando uma música lenta.

-Eu amo você! – Jasper me falou e eu sorri.

-Eu te amo! – Ele me beijou levemente.

-Acho melhor pararmos os beijos. Charlie já praguejou.

Rimos e continuamos a dançar.

Jasper:

A festa foi um sucesso. Todos na cidade estavam comentando. Edward estava tentando convencer Bella a ter uma festa de 18 anos, mas, ela não queria de modo algum. Mas, Anna foi perfeita.

-Bella, é o seu primeiro aniversário comigo. Por favor!

-Tudo bem, chantagista! – Rimos. – Mas, nada grande.

-Pode ser apenas alguma coisa na sua casa ou na minha. Apenas algo pra comemorar!

-Tá bom!

-Anna... Você tem o dom! – Emmett falou rindo e todos o acompanhamos.

#######******#######

As provas estavam chegando. Bella estava tentando ainda nos fazer mudar de ideia sobre o aniversário, mas, não estava conseguindo. Então ela parou.

Anna e eu estávamos indo muito bem em nosso namoro. Tão bem que as coisas estavam esquentando.

Estávamos na minha cama. Eu sobre ela a beijando. Deveríamos estar estudando, mas, bastava apenas um beijo pra que o fogo começasse.

Eu beijava seu pescoço. Sentia a minha garganta queimando, mas, fingia não sentir nada. Eu já estava sem camisa e ela sem a calça jeans e com a blusa erguida mostrando um sutiã rosa que modelava seus seios. Tirei sua blusa e seu cheiro me atingiu. Ela estava pronta. Excitada e me desejando.

-Jasper...

Em apenas um movimento rápido eu estava sentado e ela em meu colo. Suas mãos adentravam meus cabelos, nossas línguas se enroscavam.

-Anna... É melhor parar...

-Eu te quero.

Tirei seu sutiã e ataquei seus seios. Suguei, lambi, mordi com cuidado, beijei...

Ela apenas suspirava. Pra minha sorte Edward tinha saído com o pessoal pra caçar, Bella estava trabalhando e meus pais tinham ido a um evento em Seattle.

A deitei e tirei sua calcinha. Ela estava molhada, piscando...

Chupei minha amada com vigor. Ela gemia alto agora. E isso me deixava em êxtase. Fiz com que Anna ficasse bem perto de gozar. Levantei e me despi. Deitei meu corpo sobre o dela sem deixar que meu peso a esmagasse. A olhei e ela sorriu.

-Eu voltei pra você. Não como Elisa, mas, como Anna!

-E eu tenho que admitir que amo mais a Anna. Porque ela sim será minha.

A penetrei lentamente. Quando rompi sua barreira ela soltou um gemido de dor. A beijei e ela foi acostumando. Logo comecei meus movimentos. Saia e entrava nela. Fundo, forte, intenso.

-Jasper! Oh, meu amor! Mais!

E eu metia mais.

Não demorou para que eu sentisse suas paredes me apertando. Esmagando meu membro dentro dela.

Anna gozou com um grito e eu a segui com um rosnado.

Deitei ao seu lado a trazendo para meus braços.

-Amo você! – Anna disse e eu sorri.

-Amo você!

Ela adormeceu e eu soube ali que jamais poderia viver sem ela.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Quatro:**_

Anna:

Fazer amor com Jasper foi perfeito. Eu sabia que tinha apenas 16 anos, que era nova demais. Mas, eu também sabia que o amava e que pertencia a ele.

Rosálie e Bella ficaram eufóricas quando contei que tinha tido a minha primeira vez. Logo o que aconteceu foi que Bella e Edward também tiveram a deles.

#######******#######

_**Um ano depois...**_

Estávamos no último ano. Charlie já estava aceitando o fato que em apenas quatro meses Bella e eu estaríamos indo pra Dartmonth com os Cullen. Mas, ele estava feliz. Bella ia cursar direito e eu medicina. Ele dizia aos quatro ventos que éramos seu maior orgulho.

Ele está namorando Sue Clearwater. Leah e Seth aceitaram muito bem. Bella e eu também. Como Leah mesmo diz, queremos apenas que eles sejam felizes!

Essa semana Alice voltou pra Forks. Mas, agora com seu marido. Sim, ela casou em Vegas. Caleb é um cara, vampiro, muito legal. Ficou muito amigo de Edward, Jasper e Emmett. E Alice é uma garota incrível.

-Tenho noticias.

Todos estávamos na sala dos Cullen.

-Victoria.

Bella tremeu ao meu lado e Edward a puxou para seus braços.

-Ela soube que os lobos mataram o Laurent. Ele tinha vindo a mando dela matar a Bella, mas, não conseguiu nem chegar na fronteira. E pelas minhas visões ela não está sozinha. Ela criou um exercito.

-Recém-criados? – Jasper perguntou pasmo. Alice assentiu. – Quantos?

-Mais ou menos 30. Tem diminuído bastante, já que eles não se controlam e matam uns aos outros. Acho que até o dia, daqui a quatro dias, teremos ainda menos.

-Quatro dias?! – Caleb perguntou alarmado. – Temos que treinar.

-Jasper sabe como lidar com eles.

Olhei pra Jasper que assentiu.

-Temos que tirar Anna e Bella de Forks.

-Nem pensar! – Bella e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

-Meninas...

-Jasper, eu não vou a lugar algum sem você!

-E nem eu sem você, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Você quer se livrar de mim?

-E você de mim?

Bella e eu chorávamos sem saber por quê. Edward e Jasper estavam tentando nos acalmar.

Aliás, andávamos sensíveis demais por esses dias.

-Amor, eu só quero proteger você!

-Eu não quero ficar longe de você, Jasper. Entenda isso!

-Tudo bem. Faremos algo que as deixe por perto.

Assenti e ele me abraçou.

Carlisle ligou para os lobos. Logo eles chegaram.

-Deus! Que fedor é esse? – Bella perguntou.

-Anna, que cheiro enjoativo! – Paul reclamou.

Senti meu estomago embrulhar e corri para o banheiro. Foi nojento. Bella vomitava na pia e eu no vaso sanitário.

Quando terminei levantei e lavei a boca na pia que Bella já limpara. A olhei e senti apenas meu corpo caindo na inconsciência.

Jasper:

Estávamos desesperados na porta do banheiro. Mas, eu fiquei ainda mais quando Bella gritou pedindo socorro. Edward arrombou a porta sem muita dificuldade. Bella estava sentada no chão com Anna desmaiada em seus braços.

Eu já disse que estava completamente desesperado?

Peguei minha namorada e corri com ela pra sala. Carlisle já tinha em suas mãos algumas coisas pra examinar a Anna. Ela ainda estava desmaiada.

-Ela teve uma queda de pressão...

-Bella?!

-O que deu nessas duas hoje? – Emmett perguntou ao ver Bella desmaiando nos braços de Edward.

-Também com queda de pressão.

Ele recolheu sangue delas.

-Vou ao hospital. Elas devem acordar logo. Volto em uma hora.

Ele saiu e ficamos esperando. Anna acordou e logo Bella também. Elas estavam confusas.

-Enjoo? Tonturas? Meninas, eu... – Rosálie estava pasma. – Isso não é possível!

-Rosálie?! – Edward estava pasmo. Acho que nunca o vi com aquela expressão.

-Grávidas. Todos os sintomas indicam isso! Grávidas!

Edward e eu nos olhamos chocados. Anna e Bella estavam pálidas, em choque eu diria.

Carlisle chegou em casa abismado e isso apenas confirmou tudo.

-Grávidas! Vocês estão grávidas de vampiros! Céus!

Bella foi a primeira a se manifestar. Ela sorria alisando a barriga e eu vi Edward sorrir também.

Anna ainda estava calada.

-Anna?

-Um bebê... – Ela falou sorrindo e eu suspirei aliviado. Sorri também e ela me abraçou.

#######******#######

Charlie ficou possesso. Gritava o quanto éramos irresponsáveis e tudo mais. Mas, quando Edward e eu deixamos claro que tínhamos a intenção de casar com as meninas ele amenizou. Acabou que no fim do dia ele já estava pensando em como faria para ser o melhor avô para os netos. Sim, porque Anna e Bella tem certeza de que serão meninos. Já Edward e eu sonhamos com meninas...

Vai saber!

Estávamos agora na sala da mansão. Alice estava nos falando algumas coisas do casamento duplo. Seria uma festa ali mesmo no jardim.

-Poderia ser...

-Alice, Anna e eu já dissemos o que queremos. Algo simples. Apenas quem conhecemos e algumas pessoas mais chegadas. Nada a mais que isso. – Bella falou e a fadinha baixou a guarda.

-Tá bem suas sem graça!

Ela disse e rimos.

-Estou com fome... De novo! – Anna disse e Bella concordou. – Céus! O que eu não daria por uma lasanha aos quatro queijos!

-Somos duas!

-Vou preparar.

Esme foi pra cozinha. Ela agora andava mimando as noras, como ela mesma dizia. Rosálie estava cuidando do enxoval.

-Acho que vocês vão gostar desses catálogos.

-Espero que você e Emmett tenham disposição.

-Por quê?

Anna me olhou.

-Porque acho que os padrinhos tem que nos ajudar, não é?

Rosálie nos abraçou. Alice gritou quando Edward disse que ela e Caleb seriam os padrinhos do bebê deles.

#######******#######

Segundo alguns exames, Anna e Bella estavam com o mesmo tempo de gestação. Quase dois meses. Elas queriam casar sem barriga, então, adiantamos as coisas.

O casamento seria três semanas e eu já estava em pânico. Não porque não queria me casar, mas, porque teríamos ainda que enfrentar a ameaça de Victoria. Ela adiou os planos. Suas baixas com os vampiros recém-criados a deixaram desfalcada.

-Agora não podemos arriscar. Vamos ter que ir a Seattle. – Edward falou. – Com as meninas grávidas não podemos sequer permitir que ela pense em chegar perto de Forks.

-Você tem razão. – Concordei de imediato. – Temos que manter elas seguras. Mas, como?

-Vamos pensar em alguma coisa. Ao que tudo indica temos ainda uns seis dias.

Anna estava com Bella, Esme, Alice e Rosálie em Port Angeles. Elas tinham ido comprar algumas coisas para os bebês. Segundo Carlisle a gestação seria quase normal. Mas, os bebês nasceriam lá pelos sete meses.

E eu já estava ansioso demais por ser pai.

_**Então amores... Passando pra falar agora...**_

_**Oi Galerinha! Estou começando aqui. Então, tenham um pouquinho de paciência!**_

_**Enfim...**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando.**_

_**Mas eu tenho meio que uma lei...**_

_**Reviews= Postagens.**_

_**Já tem quatro capítulos postados...**_

_**Se querem mais... Comentem!**_

_**Beijos e até logoo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo Cinco:**_

Anna:

Era o momento...

Bella e eu estávamos escondidas em La Push. Edward e Jasper foram pra batalha. Jacob, Paul e Seth ficaram fazendo a nossa guarda.

Estávamos na casa de Emily e Charlie estava pescando com Billy.

Eu estava nervosa. Bella também. Então é sufocante estar aqui.

Olhei novamente a hora. Foi quando notei que Jacob, Seth e Paul, que estavam transformados atrás da casa, estavam inquietos. E isso não me parecia nada, mais nada bom.

Eles uivaram e logo Bella estava ao meu lado. Senti meu bebê mexendo em meu ventre. Bella pareceu sentir o dela também, já que alisava a barriga. A olhei e ela apenas suspirou.

Estava na hora!

Jasper:

Eu estava naquela luta, mas, minha mente de certa forma estava em La Push. Anna e Bella estavam lá sendo cuidadas por alguns lobos.

-Jasper, eu sei que você está pensando na Anna. Também estou louco pra saber como a minha Bella está. Mas, temos que focar aqui.

Assenti e me preparei. Logo Alice disse que estavam chegando.

A luta estava ferrenha. Era tudo ou nada. Seja como for, Victoria conseguiu treinar essas pragas em tempo recorde. Mas, eles ainda eram movidos à raiva e a pouco raciocínio. Terminamos rapidamente. Claro, se ela nos os tivesse instruído teria sido ainda mais rápido.

-Droga! Victoria foi pra La Push!

Corremos o mais rápido que podíamos. Os lobos estavam na frente. Chegamos à casa de Emily. Anna e Bella estavam dormindo.

Ouvimos um estrondo e no segundo após o barulho vimos algo que não queríamos. Um cara segurava Anna e Victoria segurava Bella. As duas choravam. Tentei me manter firme, mas, estava complicado.

-Solte-as!

-Você matou meu amigo. Agora acho que minha vingança ainda vai vir com um bônus.

Rosnei e ataquei. Victoria se distraiu e nesse momento Edward a pegou. Eu lutava com o cara. Ele era bom. Mas, eu era melhor. O matei com a ajuda de Seth.

-Queime isso.

Ele assentiu e eu entrei em casa. Bella estava ajoelhada com Anna em seu colo.

-Anna!

-Ele a mordeu! A mordeu!

Arfei. Nem pensei muito. A mordi no ombro, no mesmo lugar, e suguei o veneno. Quando senti o gosto limpo de seu sangue parei. Carlisle cuidou dela.

-Ela vai ficar bem. Mas, tem que manter repouso.

Assenti.

Edward entrou em casa.

-Acabou!

Bella o abraçou.

Teríamos um pouco de paz.

Anna:

Passei uma semana de repouso. Charlie achava que eu tinha tido algum problema com o bebê. Mas, quando Carlisle me liberou, eu logo voltei a organizar meu casamento. Tudo bem, Alice é simplesmente perfeita e eu estava indo apenas provar meu vestido e coisas mais simples. No geral tudo estava simplesmente perfeito.

Meu vestido era lindo. O de Bella incrível. Usaríamos saltos, mas, teríamos que ficar descansando direto.

O dia estava chegando e eu estava ansiosa.

#######******#######

Contrariando Caleb e Emmett, Jasper e Edward não quiseram nenhuma despedida de solteiro. Apenas passaram dois dias caçando com Carlisle cuidando deles. Sim, ele é um pai daqueles.

Mas, hoje era nossa última noite de solteiros. Amanhã eu seria Anna Elise Swan Withilock Hale. Um nome enorme, mas, com um grande significado.

"**Querido diário...**

**Sei que faz meses que não o escrevo. Mas, tantas coisas me aconteceram. Porem, acho que agora durante a gravidez eu vou passar a escrevê-lo mais.**

**Jasper vem passar a noite comigo.**

**Meu bebê anda mexendo muito. Jasper ainda não sentiu. Estou apenas esperando ele chegar pra mostrar essa surpresa."**

Jasper apareceu e eu sorri guardando meu diário na mochila. Assim que casássemos eu moraria na mansão dos Cullen. Isso apenas até ter o bebê.

-Oi, meu amor!

O beijei. Jasper como sempre me tomou com vontade.

Fizemos amor lentamente. Eu sei que isso vai contra algumas regras, mas, eu era uma grávida com uma alta libido.

Agora estávamos apenas descansando. Peguei sua mão e a coloquei sobre meu ventre. Nosso filho ou filha mexeu e Jasper ficou admirado.

-Hey... Aqui é o papai! Eu já amo tanto você! – Ele falou com a voz embargada e eu o beijei.

-Ele anda mexendo muito. Mas, eu escolhi essa noite pra te mostrar.

Ele sorriu.

-Ainda acha que é menino? – Jasper me perguntou divertido.

-Acho. Até pensei num nome.

-Qual? Porque eu também pensei caso fosse menina.

-Nathaniel. Nathaniel Swan Withilock Hale.

-Eu gosto. Pensei em Sophia Swan Withilock Hale.

-Gostei. Mas, ainda acho que é menino.

Jasper sorriu e me beijou.

#######******#######

Assim que amanheceu, Jasper foi expulso da minha casa por Rosálie e Alice. Danna e Elle estavam com elas. Minhas amigas estavam amando e eram amadas. Paul sofreu imprinting com Elle e Embry pela Danna. Elas agora, contra a vontade dos pais, estavam morando em La Push e diziam não sentir falta de NYC.

Bella e eu estávamos meio que enlouquecendo. Rosálie e Alice nos faziam de bonequinhas. Danna e Elle já sabiam que elas eram vampiras. Até porque quando se é o imprinting de um lobo, não tem como você não descobrir essas coisas. Mas, assim como eu, elas apenas aceitaram. O que o amor não faz?

-Alice eu preciso comer! Estou grávida! – Bella reclamou.

-Eu também quero comer. Estou com fome!

Esme apareceu com nosso almoço e demos graças a Deus. Naquele momento, notei que Bella olhava uma foto da nossa mãe. Ela deveria estar ali, mas, se negou a vir no casamento. Ela disse em palavras claras que não quer me conhecer. Eu fiquei muito mexida com isso, mas, hoje era um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida e eu jamais permitiria que me tirassem essa alegria. Mas, eu queria uma mãe. E Esme tomou esse papel pra si. Tanto que eu a chamo de mamãe e ninguém mais estranha. Nem mesmo meu pai ou Carlisle.

-Mae, isso tá tão bom!

Ela sorriu beijando minha testa. Terminei de comer e escovei meus dentes. Voltei para o quarto...

Mais uma sessão de tortura.

Jasper:

Eu estava nervoso. Mas, tentava manter a calma. Edward mesmo estava uma pilha de nervos. Então, eu tinha que tentar acalmar nós dois.

-Jasper, até parece que você nunca casou! – Emmett falou rindo e Caleb o acompanhou.

-Vou me casar agora com a pessoa certa.

Edward apenas passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Edward, calma você também!

Ele apenas assentiu. Realmente falar era fácil. Não eram eles quem estavam pra casar!

-Exatamente!

-Que ódio que eu tenho dessas merdinhas de conversinhas internas. Nossa!

#######******#######

O dia até que foi generoso e passou rapidamente. Logo estávamos recebendo os convidados. Edward estava reclamando por nenhuma das meninas que estava ali, abrissem a mente para que ele visse a Bella ou até mesmo me desse notícias da Any. Eu estava agora me dirigindo ao altar.

Tinha chegado a hora!


End file.
